


Little Moments Of Bliss

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Helmstroll Kink, Helmstrolls, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recuperacoons, Teasing, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: A bunch of little stories about adult trolls in the adult fleet doing adult things.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

There was always just something about fleet evenings, waking up in the fleet way, doing old Alternian things in the fleet's sort of fashion. For example, did you know that people generally got upset if you masturbated the second you woke up? Aradia found this to be odd, because nobody seemed bothered when she did so back on Alternia (where she lived with herself and her lusus, and her lusus did not bother her in the evenings). It all seemed pretty simple to her! What better way to wake yourself up than with a huge adrenaline and dopamine shot? Plus, it got the arms moving, it was good for the pusher, there were no downsides!

The downsides in the fleet were, assumedly, social ostracizion. But, actually, it turned out it just made people want to hit on Aradia a lot. Hey, just because she masturbated frequently didn't mean she was an easy lay, just possibly a chronic masturbator! There was a difference.

Aradia wasn't assigned to any particularly important fleet vessel. Something close to the back, for reconnaissance. A lot of rust-colored mediums, like her, and bronze-colored animal communicators, like Tavros, and a lot of helmsmen-in-training, like Sollux, and really, when she thought about it a lot she usually came to the conclusion that "reconnaissance" just meant "throw the lowbloods at it first", but there really weren't any rustbloods that she had met yet that had been non-mediums. Interesting!

Ghosts sure made good voyeurs, though!

Aradia woke up bright and early in her recuperacoon, her little alarm-bug nipping at the base of her neck to wake her up a solid hour before everyone else. She kept her eyes above the surface, because getting sopor in your face, particularly military-grade sopor, was not fun, and just let her body languish, floating in the gelatinous morass. It was so comfortable and warm (one of the perks of being an adult - heated sopor!), she couldn't help but let her hands drift a little bit! Who could? A good wank in the morning, then meal in the mess, perfect combination.

It wasn't like she didn't understand why everyone thought she was a bit of a slut, because she knew that stereotypes existed, and Aradia was a fully figured Rustblood with long hair, very feminine, very Empress-like. And, as the stories went, the Empress was also a huge slut (not a thing they told the wigglers very often, and not something that Aradia knew if it was true or not!), so if you had a lot in common with her, it was just assumed that you too would Put Out, and the frequent masturbation was not helping.

Aradia's hands gently, somewhat sensually, trailed down her body, the top of her head keeping below the surface of her recuperacoon. Occasionally, she floated up just enough to make sure everyone else was still asleep, although it was impossible to see too well in the dim light. Still, made sure to check anyway, just in case. You were absolutely not allowed to leave your recuperacoon during sleeping hours, so it was mostly just to see if anyone was watching her. She definitely wouldn't mind being watched. Not that she was gonna go wake anyone up for it, because that was how you got your throat cut, but she would not have minded.

At least she had the ghosts!

Aradia gently drifted backwards, letting her hands droop down further, across her stomach, feeling the squishy softness, across her grubscars. She went nearly horizontal, the best she could, floating in defiance of the artificial gravity, and reached her hand down, down, down into the pit of her nook. Her bulge, ruddy, thick, short, started to curl out, and she kept her mouth underwater so she wouldn't moan. The gentle pushing and pulling of her hand sloshed a little bit of sopor around her face, but she made sure to keep her motions short and curt so she wouldn't bother anyone that wasn't already awake and listening.

It wasn't like it was very hard to tell the difference between "someone having a normal amount of nightmares" and "someone jacking off", anyway. Aradia was very, very clearly jacking off, and the noises she made in response to the warm sopor being pressed and massaged into her bulge only confirmed it, softly muffled moaning into thick, translucent jelly. She ran her hand alongside the bumpy, ridgy underside of her bulge, let her other hand's fingers tangle in her pubic hair, pressed lightly on her gene bladder from the outside. It pushed out that last, hidden inch or so of her tentabulge, kept it squirming between her fingers.

Aradia was easy to please. A couple minutes of this repetitive motion and she was loosing out a bucket's worth of slurry into her sopor in mass quantities - a thrower, not a shower, she was. Eventually it would get sucked up by the foreign material collection in the recuperacoon - already, she could see it starting to suck up the ruddy fluid to be incinerated and disposed of - and part of her thought it was funny and kind of horny that she basically had the ship itself taking her slurry. But only kind of horny.

Don't let anyone ever tell you that dating a mustardblood has ever given Aradia any kind of helmsperson fetish, because if they did tell you that, they were absolutely lying, and Aradia would bonk you on the head for even suggesting it.

Aradia grabbed her alarmbug, set it for "40 minutes from now", clamped it back onto her neck, and started to lay back and float into the depths.


	2. Chapter 2

Look, let's be blunt here - being a helmsman (or helmswoman) required a certain amount of comfortability with anal. Let's not mince words too hard. If you were a helmsperson, a tube was going up your ass. These are just undeniable facts about the system, facts that they didn't tell anyone back on Alternia, but facts that became quickly evident to any inducted psionic yellowblood nonetheless. If you were not comfortable with having things go up your butt, then you were going to have a very uncomfortable time, or get knocked down to the significantly less prestigious role of "helmsperson tech crew". Or executed, but usually if you were usefully psionic, it was tech crew time for you.

Sollux was getting used to it.

Thankfully, having an ex-matesprit he was still on good terms with on the same deployment made it so that things weren't too hard when it came to the whole "training your body and mind to become a helmsperson" part of the deal. The role came with some perks, which was pretty much the only reason Sollux decided to not opt out. You had your own private bedroom. You got better MREs out of the deal. Once you were hooked up, you also had the entire internet in your brain at all times - how cool was that? Some older model helmspeople were stuck at the mercy of their individual ships, but the slightly transalternianist Sollux would eventually have an entire community of other helmstrolls he'd be able to stay in touch with. How fucking awesome was that?

Plus, Aradia was there. Always a plus.

Obviously, the best time of day to practice "getting things up your butt" was right after waking up - another perk, you got to wake up an hour later than everyone else. So, by the time Aradia had already shoveled breakfast down her throat, Sollux was just barely waking up, body still shaking from the muscle relaxant effects of sopor slime as he wriggled out of his cocoon and hopped into the steam shower to have it blasted off his skin. No, it was actually pretty nice - steam shower makes it sound a lot worse than it is but it was basically a high pressure sauna. Lovely stuff.

There was a little knock at the door. "Yeah?" He groaned, lying back on a little mat in the cramped space with a small bottle of military-grade lubricant, still sort of naked. Oh well. If someone had a problem with looking at his weird double dongs, that was their issue, not his. Just because he got a "private room" didn't mean it was very big, either, so there was barely even room for another person to squeeze in, but, hey, when the door opened to reveal a gently blushing Aradia, he immediately scooted back to make some room. "Oh. Hey."

"Hi! Figured you might need help today, you know, if you wanted some!" Aradia asked, tilting her head, grinning, and giving a polite little wave. Sollux turned his head to the side and covered his face.

"Yeah, whatever, just shut the door. Please." He lisped, trying not to look directly at Aradia too much. He already had a huge crush on her from their time on Alternia, and now, here she was, all mature and shit, and in a military-issue bodysuit? Oh, it was almost too much, he hoped and prayed that his bulges wouldn't--

"Heehehe, it looks like at least _two_ of us are happy to see me!" Aradia cooed, letting the door hiss shut behind her and sitting down on the floor next to Sollux, grabbing the bottle of lube out of his hands with no resistance. Indeed, Sollux's bulges gently twined around each other, while his blush only grew in intensity, making him turn his face entirely to the side so he could hide it from Aradia in order to prevent her from knowing that he was capable of feeling embarrassed about anything. Perfect plan.

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with." He said, with his typical amount of charm and delight. He heard the wet, sticky noise of Aradia spurting lube out onto her index and middle fingers, and tried not to shiver as those same fingers started rubbing gentle circles around his waste chute, before slowly, slooooowly pushing in. Sollux made a choked little noise and his bulges squeezed together tightly, making Aradia laugh. Then, she popped a knuckle in, and Sollux let out another sort of choked sound.

"You're so cute, you know that?" She asked. Sollux rolled his eyes (which were still hidden behind his face).

"Tell me something I don't know." He replied.

Aradia pressed in down one more knuckle and Sollux let an almost pitiful little mewl escape his throat, immediately clasping a hand over his mouth. "I think you like it when I finger your waste chute, that's something you don't know."

"I'm not saying anything in response to that. Except this sentence." He said, his body visibly responding to her sliding her fingers in and out of him, bulges desperately coiling around Aradia's waist. She laughed, so polite, so cute, so enthusiastic, getting a little bit faster and faster with every passing second, working the lube into a very slight lather. Sollux's bulges worked themselves up against her wrist, trying to pry at her fingers, getting increasingly frenetic until...

"Oop!" Aradia gasped, laughing while they spurted out their slurry in synchronous, sticky waves onto the sleeve of her bodysuit. Sollux let out repetitive, panting gasps while she pulled away, stepping over Sollux, bending down, and kissing him on the forehead while sticking her arm into his steam shower.

"Ffffuck you, I'm going to have to clean that up." Sollux groaned, as she grabbed one of his towels and wiped her arm off, before dumping it into the towel return to deposit a fresh one for him. She bent down again and kissed him once more on the nose, his bulges still leaking, spurting onto the mat.

"Yes, I bet you will." She teased, messing up his hair and then disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
